role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Yeti4dayz/Yeti Analyzes Japanese Culture, Episode 1 (Kawaii! JeNny Ep 1-2 (1/3)
DISCLAIMER I am making this solely for fun and Satire. I am not trying to bait, though if you think it's Baiting, feel free to just tell me. Also, I don't hate Weeaboos. Also also, you'll get a better experience if you follow along, as some of the points won't make sense if you don't The Explanation Okay, so this is a small series i'll be doing where I Nit-Pick and make jokes about Japanese Culture, whether it be a Stop Motion Anime with a Hitler Teddy Bear, or a Movie with a Giant Radioactive Lizard that MLG Noscopes Tokyo. Today, i'll be Watching and complaining about the Stop Motion Anime series, Kawaii! JeNny, specifically the First part of the first Episode. Here's the link to the video if you want to follow along, share your thoughts, or just want to watch a Stop Motion Anime. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N6c5QbD0_u8 Now, don't worry. I'll be displaying the Timestamps at the beginning of the comments, so you can see what i'm seeing as I nitpick. Oh, and BTW i'm doing this for three main reasons: * Because I can * I'm bored and have no life * Because apparently one of the Mechas in the RPverse comes from this Anime, Kashima C Alright, let's dive in and tear this Anime a new one. The Nit-Picking 0:00 - My screen is already oozing with the Color Pink 0:09 - Why is the first N in Jenny capitalized? 0:13 - the real question is, how the FUCK did YOU know that? 0:18 - HOLY SHIT IT'S COSMIC GRILLBY'S FAMILY!!1! 0:24 - Okay, so we have General Teddy, Ms. Daddy Issues, a Hitler Bear, and an FBI Gerbal or something 0:26 - So these Toys, these Child play things. They want to steal all of the Nyan Cat t-shirts and Chocolate? Can't you just make more? 0:32 - Seems legit to me! 0:40 - KILL IT WITH FIRE- oh wait, it's shitty Stop Motion 0:46 - Even though these dolls are creepy, i have to admit. I kind of like this one, in the sense that she has a similar Fashion to me, ie. Black clothing. Also, she'd be my Little sister if this show SOMEHOW becomes real. 0:51 - HOLY SHIT IT'S THE MATRIX. WHERE'S NEO WHEN YOU NEED HIM?! 0:59 - Okay, so now there's Lionmaker, and they're getting married. Where the fuck is Scarce m8 this is fricking huge. 1:06 - Okay, now she's Boxing. WOT :D 1:10 - Cute Skull, i have to Admit, though i think this Show already robbed my from my eye Virginity 1:13 - *Plays Godzilla Theme* RAWR MOTHERFUCKERS 1:20 - Is that Rubic's Cube land? The fuck? 1:28 - Oh look, it's Cyber Sailor Moon. yaaaaaaay 1:54 - MY WAIFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- 2:08 - Okay but seriously, why is that N Capitolized? 2:20 - Okay, so the singing got louder... FOR SOME REASON. 2:30 - Hold on guys, is that the Music that plays whenever someone watches a Six year old Minecraft Youtuber? 2:36 - HER LEGS AREN'T EVEN MOVING, HOW THE FUCK IS SHE WALKING AROUND 2:37 - Uuuuuuum... Hi? 2:39 - Well i think we got that from the Title of the Show m8. 2:43 - And i'm a Fat guy on the internet who sweats Nutella. 2:48 - I watch too much hentai to see where this is going. Just... Just keep it to yourself, okay? 2:55 - Oh okay, it's just a Clothing Store. Seems harmless enough :3 3:03 - JESUS FUCK M8 CALM DOWN, MY EARS ARE BLEEDING AT YOUR ADORABLY SQUEEKY VOICE 3:06 - Death Glomp Inbound. She's fucking dead. The series is over guys, goodbye 3:11 - No. She isn't. She died from the Mannequins, crushed into an eternal hell of Flaming Dresses and Succubi who want to eat her toes 3:15 - U FOKKIN WOT M8 3:20 - Honestly, you look cute, if not a bit Stripper-y 3:36 - What is that ringtone? No seriously, that's a Legit question. 3:42 - Okay, so Krusty the Clown is in this now? 3:44 - TELEPORTING, THE MOST CONVENIENT SUPERPOWER EVER 3:50 - You don't fucking say 3:55 - Who the hell is this? and why does she remind me of Angry Space Dorito??? 4:10 - Let's stop here to Examine this, shall we? we have a Emo chick, sittig on a Fluffy pink couch, petting an honestly adorable Robotic Doge, and her name is Nadesico. WHAT. THE FUCK, JAPAN XD 4:20 - Aside from the Inevitable Weed Joke, what the fuck is Koto? I seriously need to look this up 4:25 - Nevermind, it's a guitar. Okay...? 4:26 - btw I DO like her clothing. It's very elegant and comfy-looking, and the patterns are almost hypnotizing 4:38 - Okay, so you were at a Highschool playing Basketball, probably with an insane bitch who's hiding a knife inbetween her boobs so she can stab a motherfucker later for trying to steal her Senpai 4:50 - NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOUR CLOTHING ADDICTIONS YOU WEEB- *explodes* 4:56 - I'm with this MiB-looking guy. Nobody gives one m8 5:03 - What the hell was that gasping sound-you know what, i don't want to know. 5:10 - So a stereotypical toy Robot is attacking the city? Just take it's batteries away, that'll do the trick! 5:20 - I doubt it, bitch 5:24 - BITCH DON'T INTERRUPT IN ROBOFACE'S RAMPAGE!!! NO ONE DOES THAT AND GET AWAY WITH IT YOU MUG. 5:27 - Bro, you might crush her m8, be careful where you step. 5:33 - Well, it looks like you're in a Zord, probably the Pink Ranger's. 5:39 - I'm not sure if this is Legit, or Demon Dollface over here is lying to make the Audience believe that she's inside him. 5:46 - Are you holding a Coke? Can i have one? :3 5:48 - That was the though i had when i stared this Review, so i feel ya, sister. 5:52 - My exact thoughts right now. By the way, why didn't you hire MechaGodzilla or Moguera? they seem a LOT more capable of destroying Cardboard City. 6:12 - THAT IS THE STUPIDEST FUCKING PLAN I HAVE EVER HEARD. You need to think a lot more about your strategies, kid. 6:24 - why are they flipping the fuck out? It's Graffiti, just paint over it with Sushi Cat or an Adorable Baby Dragon or something. Or, here's a better idea: WASH IT OFF. 6:30 - Oh, so Bee Nyan Cat makes a cameo. Noice 6:33 - BOI, I can draw better Pics than that if given enough time... Fucking weeb- 6:44 - So, all of these guys are named "Bear-San"? ... Everyone, i urge you to refer to 0:24 for this. 6:48 - Okay, so Ice Bear's Sister also makes a Starring role. Noice. 6:56 - FUCKING FINALLY, THE POWER RANGERS ARE HERE- 7:01 - Wait, isn't that the Pink Power Ranger from that one series that i can't think of right now? O_O 7:09 - OH SHIT SHE WANTS DAT ASS BOI YOU BETTER RUN 7:12 - Okay, so he's going to draw a Mustache in Sharpie on an Awake Cyber Teenager's face. what?! 7:17 - FARTING ROBOTS, PEOPLE. YOU'VE SEEN IT HERE FIRST. 7:28 - Okay well that act is pretty much void, because of how much shit cars spew out nowadays. 7:45 - No you're not. You're just an Edgy Teenager who has WAY too much Disposable income. That probably Vapes. 7:56 - AGAIN, THIS IS PRETTY MUCH FUCKING VOID, KID 8:23 - Hey, i can do that too! Just give me a gallon of Bleach and i'll turn into a Giant Feminine Armless Mech Suit! 8:32 - The Waifu never lies. 'Nuff said 8:38 - How can we?! You're as tall as the buildings around you, bro! That doesn't exactly translate to Forgettable m8 8:44 - We. Are the Crystal Gems! We always save the day! And if you think we can't, we'll always find a wa- *Video ends The Analysis I personally found it to be Childish and silly, if not a bit too girly for me, though that's okay because this is aimed at Little girls. The plot is odd, the Characters CAN be funny at times, and there's the small, subtle message of keeping the Planet clean and healthy in the mix Overall, i'd rate this 4 Pink Hearts out of 10, though that might change, since this isn't the full episode. The Conclusion Well I feel like shit now! Okay, in all seriousness, I think it was somewhat interesting, even though it's for Little Japanese girls, and the plot is silly as all fuck, but still. I... somewhat enjoyed watching this, and am probably going to watch more. Though, that depends on what you guys, my Fellow Wikians think. Anyways guys, i'm gonna leave you with a few Polls. And, of course, See you all on the Flipside! YETI4DREADY4SPAGHETTI OUT!!! Should I watch more of this show? Yes No What Show, Anime, or Movie should I watch next? the Dragon Ball series the first Godzilla movie Naruto Avatar: The Last Airbender (Non-Movie) Soul Eater Category:Blog posts